The subject matter of the present application may be related to subject matter disclosed in:                U.S. Pub. No. 2004/00031731 entitled “Process for the microwave treatment of oil sands and shale oils” published Feb. 19, 2004 in the names of Honeycutt et al;        U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0004809 entitled “Production of synthesis gas blends for conversion to methanol or Fischer-Tropsch liquids” published Jan. 4, 2007 in the names of Lattner et al;        U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0005720 entitled “Gasifier” published Jan. 14, 2010 in the names of Stadler et al;        U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0219107 entitled “Radio frequency heating of petroleum ore by particle susceptors” published Jan. 14, 2010 in the name of Parsche;        U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0055851 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing liquid hydrocarbon fuels from coal” published Mar. 8, 2012 in the name of Kyle;        U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0024843 entitled “Thermal treatment of carbonaceous materials” published Feb. 2, 2012 in the names of Lissiaski et al;        U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0303637 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing liquid hydrocarbon fuels from coal” published Nov. 14, 2013 in the name of Kyle;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0051775 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing liquid hydrocarbon fuels” published Feb. 20, 2014 in the name of Kyle;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0066526 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing liquid hydrocarbon fuels” published Mar. 6, 2014 in the name of Kyle;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0163120 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing liquid hydrocarbon fuels” published Jun. 12, 2014 in the name of Kyle;        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 14/746,786 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing liquid hydrocarbon fuels” filed Jun. 22, 2015 in the name of Kyle;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0346030 entitled “Methods and apparatus for liquefaction of organic solids” published Nov. 27, 2014 in the name of Livneh;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0356246 entitled “Process and apparatus for converting greenhouse gases into synthetic fuels” published Dec. 4, 2014 in the name of Livneh;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,204 entitled “Direct conversion of carbonaceous material to hydrocarbons” issued Apr. 7, 1970 to Hoffman;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,374 entitled “Method of producing carbon monoxide and hydrogen by gasification of solid carbonaceous material involving microwave irradiation” issued Mar. 6, 1984 to Helm;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,175 entitled “Conversion of methane, carbon dioxide and water using microwave radiation” issued Nov. 30, 1993 to Murphy;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,779,013 entitled “Process and apparatus for converting greenhouse gases into synthetic fuels” issued Jul. 15, 2014 to Livneh;        GB 2096635 published Oct. 20, 1982 in the name of Tao;        WO 2008/009644 published Jan. 24, 2008 in the names of O'Connor et al;        Fidalgo et al; “Microwave-assisted dry reforming of methane”; Intl. J. Hydrogen Energy Vol 22 p 4337 (2008);        Fidalgo et al; “Syngas Production by CO2 Reforming of CH4 under Microwave Heating—Challenges and Opportunities”; Syngas: Production, Application and Environmental Impact, Indarto and Palguandi Eds. p 121 (2103); and        Hunt et al; Microwave-Specific Enhancement of the Carbon-Carbon Dioxide (Boudouard) Reaction”; J. Phys. Chem. C Vol 111 No 5 p 26871 (2013).Each one of those patents, publications, and applications is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.        